


Go

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Go

When the air becomes coarse  
When the exeunt begins  
I won't have a horse  
But I'll go quickly with my sins

When you tired of my words  
As my talking becomes rabble  
I shall be like the birds  
Breakaway like loose gravel

I know my days are numbered  
but I shall love them all the same  
I wish I could change  
but some folk are unable to be tamed.


End file.
